SZ
by MissMicike
Summary: Ami nem nyál. Amin látszik a szókimondás, a démoni uralkodás az érzelmek fölött. Ami nem csöpög. Valami olyat akartam írni. Sikerült?


Már egészen besötétedett. Csak a horizonton lehetett észrevenni, hogy az ég valójában nem fekete, hanem kék. Az első csillagok is tétován felpislákoltak.

Sesshoumaru felhúzta nadrágján a cipzárt, majd leült a kanapéra és kényelmesen hátradőlt – egyenesen Naraku ölébe. Kiengedett egy fél sóhajt, összezárta szemeit. Naraku átölelte a derekán. Sima bőrük, ruhájuk ráncai összesúrlódtak. Sesshoumaru a férfi alkarján nyugtatta tenyerét. Kellemes tapintású bőrre simuló puha szőrszálak lapultak ujjai alatt.

Béke költözött a kimerítő nap után a szobába, és a két nyugtalan lény lelkébe is. Azon ritka pillanatok egyike volt ez, mikor a két démon egyszerre óhajtott csendben megpihenni, gondolatainak élni, mégis egymás társaságát keresték.

Percekig ültek így, némán. Hónapok óta együtt voltak, kapcsolatuk leginkább testi jellegű volt, mégis sok időt töltöttek az ágyon kívül is közösen. Eljártak rendezvényekre, vacsorázni, vagy csak sétálni. Mégis, érzelmileg semmi nem kötötte össze a két férfit. Démonoknál nem furcsa.

* * *

Sesshoumaru oldalára fordult, átkarolta Naraku nyakát és vállára fektette fejét. Naraku szorított egy kicsit az ölelésen. A szoba feketébe veszett, az utcai világítás viszont elegendőnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy a sötétben is villogó arany tekintet megtalálja a két piros örökmécsest. Naraku rámosolygott kiskutyájára.

Sesshoumaru Naraku nyakába temette az arcát. Bőrét, mint vastag bársony, simogatta a férfi egyik dús, hullámos, koromfekete hajtincse.

- Naraku… Mondhatok valamit? – mély hangja suttogásként is alig volt érzékelhető.

- Amit csak szeretnél, kutyuskám. – jött a hízelgő válasz. Sesshoumaru figyelmen kívül hagyta az édesgető megszólítást és mélyen elgondolkodott. Nyitotta a száját, levegővétele megcsiklandozta Naraku érzékeny bőrét. De csak nem érkezett a felelet.

- Lehet, hogy nem örülnél neki.

- Mondjad csak, bármi is az. Nekem félsz elmondani valamit?

Sesshoumaru, akárcsak Naraku – ha érdekében állt -, kíméletlenül őszinte volt; kivétel nélkül. Most mégis megismétlődött az előbbi jelenet; Sesshoumaru levegőt eresztett a tüdejébe, majd gyorsan elnyelte.

- Kivéve azt a bizonyos sz betűs szót. – tette hozzá Naraku. Sesshoumaru feljebb emelte a fejét, ezüst tincsei a vállára csúsztak. Naraku szája szegletében ott incselkedett az ördögi mosoly sarka, mutatván, hogy még az ötletet is nevetségesnek tarja. Sesshoumaru újra eljátszotta a levegővételesdit.

Naraku megsimogatta a férfi haját, majd vállát, és most ott ölelte át az ölében fekvő démont. Szokatlan volt Sesshoumarutól ez a tétovázás. A nagy, határozott Sesshoumarutól. Soha nem szenvedett még ennyit, ha mondandója akadt. Narakuben kicsírázott a kíváncsiság.

A sötétség úgy ült a szobán, mint egy ködfelhő. A két démon mégis szabadnak és könnyednek érezte magát benne.

Sesshoumaru torka kiszáradt. Nem játszhat ennyit. Kész. Kimondja.

- Naraku… - már nem gondolhatja meg magát. Elhatározta, hogy megmondja, még ha rosszat is tesz magának - …szeretlek.

A csend még sosem volt ilyen döbbent mély. De ilyen megnyugtató sem. Sesshoumaru mélyet sóhajtott, és elmosolyodott. Talán sosem örült még ennyire, hogy túl van valamin. A fekete szobában szürke árnyak ültek körben a fal mellett.

Csak egy jó perc után érkezett válasz.

- Komolyan? – a hang nyugodtságából Sesshoumaru úgy következtetett, hogy az vonult át Naraku agyán: Hát idáig is eljutottunk.

- Nem olyan vagyok, aki ilyesmivel viccel.

- Ugye nem azt várod, hogy én is mondjam?

- Nem. Csak azt akartam, hogy tudd.

Sesshoumaru Naraku szemébe nézett. Nem azért, hogy gondolatokat lásson benne, hanem, pusztán csak hogy lássa az izzó szempárt. Izzott. És a mosoly is helyén volt. Sesshoumaru újra hanyatt feküdt Naraku ölében. Karmos ujjai közé egyik fekete tincsét vette.

- És sírnál is?

Mintha maga a sötétség szólalt volna meg. Az éj lepelhangja. Sesshoumaru visszakérdezett.

- Sírni?...

- Ha elmennék… és örökre itt hagynálak, sírnál utánam?

Sesshoumaru gondosan mutatóujja köré tekerte a korom tincset, majd határozottan kijelentette.

- Dehogy. – ennyi idő alatt ezt most nem sikerült végiggondolnia, de mégis, mit válaszolt volna? Valószínűleg ha végiggondolja, akkor is ezzel a felelettel állt volna elő. – Majd pont érted sírnék. – mosolygott. Egy ilyen aljas lény után. Bár nem volt biztos benne, hogy a démon hisz neki. Ő már biztos tudja a helyes választ, míg Sesshoumaru csak reménykedik.

- Akkor nem is szeretsz igazán! – szipogott egyet Naraku. Sesshoumaru megrázta a fejét.

- Tudod, mi a legrosszabb? - Sesshoumaru hátrahajtotta fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. Naraku megsimogatta a nyakán az ütőeret. Egyenletesen lüktetett. – Hogy képes lennél elmenni. Csak hogy láss sírni.

- Úgy gondolod? – mosolygott Naraku összehúzott szemekkel.

- Ismerlek.

- Sosem hagynám itt az én pici kutylimat. - Az ölelés megint szorosabb lett. Sesshoumaru lehunyta a szemét.

* * *

A csillagok gazdagon pettyezték az eget, egy repülő fénye villogott közöttük. A horizonton már csak a távoli sárga lámpák világítottak.

- Sosem gondoltam, hogy egyszer majd beléd leszek szerelmes. – jegyezte meg halkan Sesshoumaru. Naraku óvatosan megcirógatta az orcáját.

- Én igen. Tudtam. Mert naiv kiskutyus vagy.

Sesshoumarunak már csak minden harmadik becézés szúrt fület. Naraku annyit tűzdelt a mondataiba, hogy lehetetlenség volt mind ellen tiltakozni. Különben meg, ha élvezetét leli benne hadd csinálja. Ő becsukja a fülét.

- Nem értek veled egyet.

- Pedig az vagy. – mosolygott Naraku és megvakarta a férfi füle tövét. Sesshoumaru megint hátrahajtotta a fejét. Percekig hallgattak. Az utcáról tompa zajok; kutyaugatás, motorberregés szűrődött be a csukott ablakon át. Néhány pillanatra mozdulatlanná tették az időt, hogy hosszabbá tegyék az érzést, ami megszállta őket. Sesshoumaru kénytelen volt megtörni ezt egy figyelmeztetéssel:

- Naraku…

- Tessék.

- Ha elmész, megöllek.


End file.
